When Darkness Turns To Light
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Sam, Danny & Tuck are graduating and they want to make the best of their last summer together before they all split up for college. But what happens when Danny and Sam get wasted and find themselves in a hotel room? no flames plz.
1. Chapter 1

I stood quietly behind the curtain in the gym, waiting for my name to be called. Today was graduation and Danny, Tuck and I were graduating. I sighed again and threw back the curtain.

"Sam, the ceremony isn't going to speed up if you keep on looking out there." Danny said

"I just wanna get the hell outta here already! Four years was enough!"

"True." Tucker said, leaning against the wall "But we all have to wait."

"Yeah, they're only on, what? 'E'?"

"Daniel Fenton!" we heard from the podium outside

"You're up, dude." Tucker hit him on the back

"Good luck," I said, giving him a hug

"Thanks," he said with a smile

We heard him talking faintly. Then there was applause. Mostly from his dad. Everyone backstage was laughing, including me and Tuck.

After a few more names were called, it was Tuck's turn to graduate. I gave him a quick hug and he went onstage. As he talked, heard some of the people in the crowd and some of the students stiffling a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

An hour went by and it still wasn't my turn. I was really anxious because I wanted to get to the afterparty quickly. Everyone else was busily chatting away with their friends, awaiting their turns too. I couldn't stand it. Almost everyone I hated all in one area.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Finally, after about a half-hour later, they finally announced my name. I literally _ran_ to the podium to make my speech. After this moment, it's smooth sailing. I looked out into the crowd. Hundreds of people were watching me, waiting for me to mess up. I opened my mouth to speak. No words came out. I had practiced this for weeks! Months even! Why am I so afraid? I heard a small giggle from someone. I looked around. Paulina, that shallow little bitch, was laughing at me. Anger rushed inside of me. My face turned beet-red in embarrassment. Then more people started to laugh. Soon, most of the crowd was laughing at me. I started to cry as I ran off the stage into the parking lot where Danny and Tucker were. I ran to my car and jumped in. Danny came running over to me, seeing that I was sobbing my eyes out. "Sam? What happened?" he said, concerned

"Paulina was born," I yelled at him and drove off

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

An hour later, I realized that Danny didn't do anything wrong. It was that slutty bitch, Paulina. I turned around and drove back to the school. But it was too late. Danny and Tuck had already left for the afterparty at the Hilton. I drove there as fast as I could.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When I got there, I immediately saw Danny on a lounge chair with a bottle in his hand. I ran over to him. "Danny—" I started

He cut me off by putting a finger on my mouth. "It's alright," he slurred, "sit down."

So I did. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Paulina just made me angry, that's all. Forgive me?"

He smirked. "Yeah, but come with me." We stood up and her took my hand. He ran with me into the ballroom where everyone was dancing and having a good time. Tucker was busy dancing with his girlfriend, Jenna. Danny also started to dance and I followed him. After a while, someone yelled out that someone had brought jello shots. Most of the kids ran over to the food table and were grabbing something. Danny went over there too. He brought back a red drink and a bottle. He gave the red drink to me. I didn't refuse it. I gulped it down quickly. It was good. So I ran back to the table and grabbed three more, and drank them as I grabbed them. Then my head started to hurt. So I drank something that I thought was Sprite. Now it was worse. It was a wine cooler. I felt really sick. I went over to Danny and told him that I was gonna go home. He nodded. As I walked towards the door of the ballroom, I felt really sick. So sick that I started to throw up on myself. All over my new little black dress that I had bought for graduation. I ran into the bathroom to try and get the stain out, but the room was already crowded. At least thirty girls were in there, smoking up a storm. The room was so smoky I couldn't even see. I ran out quickly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At about ten, I was really out of it. I had tried to get the stain out but had no luck. So I threw it in a bag in my trunk and changed into my ripped jeans and my black skull tube top. I went back inside and Danny immediately found me. He was so drunk. I could tell, even though I was really wasted too. This was so unlike him. At all of our other highschool parties, he _never_ accepted alcohol. I guess he would tonight, since it was graduation. He grabbed two more bottles and gave one to me. I didn't want to make him angry so I gulped it down. I felt really woozy after that last sip. All of a sudden, Danny threw his arm around my waist and kissed me. I shouldn't have let him, even though I liked him. "Danny," I started, "stop." He let go.

"Aw, c'mon Sam, have a little fun once in a while, will ya?" he slurred

"Danny," I said, grabbing his wrist, "I'm taking you home." We started to walk off.

"You can't drive. You're wasted."

I hate it when he's right.

"We'll take a cab."

He pulled his wrist away. "Do what you want, I'm staying," he continued

I groaned. "Danny, please!"

"I told you! I'm staying!" he slurred loudly

"Danny, I'm only doing this because I care about you! I don't wanna see you hurt!"

"Sam, I—" he started

"Don't." I put my hand to my forehead.

Danny put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek lightly.

"I—" I started

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everything was a blur. I couldn't remember anything. As I opened my eyes, I noticed something: I wasn't in my own room. I was in a hotel bed, with my face buried in someone's warm chest. I looked up. I saw Danny's sleepy face. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, as mine were around him. I shirked away from his loving arms and pulled back the covers. _Why am I here? Why are Danny and I sleeping in the same bed together? Why are all our clothes on the floor? And— _Wait a minute. _No, we couldn't have. We didn't._ I looked under the covers. We did. I buried my face in my hands and started crying. At least I lost it to someone special instead of some pimp. I guess Danny heard me crying because he woke up.

"Sam?" he mumbled, "Wha' are you doing in my room?"

"I have to go home Dan. See ya later," I replied softly

He rest his head back on his pillow and fell asleep. I quickly changed back into my clothes and grabbed my bag. I leaned over Danny and lightly kissed his head. He smiled in his sleep. I crept out quietly and headed out to my car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As I walked up the steps to my house, I saw Tucker was walking my direction.

"Hey Sam."

"Oh! Hey, Tuck. Have fun last night?" I ask as I forcefully pushed open my front door

"Pretty much. You?"

"It was alright. Can't remember much though."

Tuck laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"Nothing," he says, stifling a giggle

I pull his shirt. "Tell me."

He pulls back. "Alright. Alright. Jeez. You were _so_ wasted last night. You started table dancing with your shirt off."

"Oh, God. You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." He bursts out laughing. "Nah, I'm just messin' with you. But you were pretty out of it."

"Great." I groan as I walk inside.

"Then you passed out from drinking too many jello shots. Danny got you a room for the night since it was pretty late and there wasn't anybody around. But that's all I know. You ask Danny what happened."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"He really cares about you, you know," Tuck said, walking to his car

"I know," I whispered to myself

I walked up to my room and shut the door. I knew that Danny cared about me. We went out for a year during our junior year. He even said that he loved me. I loved him too but I never got the courage to say it. So, we broke up at the beginning of our senior year. We avoided each other for two months until I finally spoke to him again. I told him that I cared about him deeply but I never could get the words out. He smiled and kissed me. We didn't go out, but we did go to winter formal and prom. Danny said I was the most beautiful girl there. He's so corny sometimes. That's why I love him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

On Monday, I finally caught up with Danny again. I asked him about Friday night, but he told me that he didn't remember either. I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"So, how did you end up in my room?" I asked slyly

"I just sorta passed out after I brought you up there."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

I smiled. "You didn't. You'd never scare me. I know you."

Danny and I wrapped our arms around each other in a tight embrace.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he replied, "I wanna see you more, I mean, before we split up for four years."

He was right. I was headed off to California College of the Arts, Tuck was headed for MIT, and Danny was going to college for NASA in Florida. We wouldn't be able to see each other, not even on holidays. I gave him another big hug. Danny stroked my silky black hair.

"I'll miss you, Sammy," he said

I would've killed him for calling me that, except that would seem really immature. I'm 18. I'm no little girl. I just laughed and kissed him a little bit.

Just then we heard someone chuckling.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A reenactment of Friday night? Hmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: this is not my best chappie**

The two of us flung our heads around to see all the popular kids with their digital cameras taking pictures of us. Danny's eyes flared green. I pulled Danny's hand and tried to get him away from them. "C'mon, their not worth it."

He sighed. "You're right. Up for a movie?"

"Sure."

As we walked away, Danny put his arm around my waist. I put mine around his. I rested my head on his shoulder, even though I'm not really the romantic type.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After our movie, we walked away talking about how bad it was. It just wasn't our type. Afterwards, we agreed to meet up later with Tucker and Jen at the pool. I literally ran home and turned my closet upside down to find a bathing suit that wasn't pink or something like that. A half-hour later, I decided on a black skull string bikini (don't ask why it's string). I grabbed a towel and my bag and drove over there. When I got there, I saw someone diving off the diving board. He had the same luscious blue eyes and gorgeous black hair as Danny. Yeah, it was him. When he swam over to the side, I helped him out and said, "Do you always go off the high dive to impress girls, or only me?"

He hugged me. "It's good to see you too."

"So, where are we sitting?"

"Follow me."

He led me to our usual spot. We always sat there, how could I not remember?

"Hey, Sam. Ooh, cute bathing suit," Jenna announced

"You too."

I sat down in the chair next to Danny. I took out my iPod and lay down in the hot June sun to work on my tan for the following school year. I never used to care about how I looked, but this was different. This is college. I get a whole new fresh start. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. Bad choice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Three hours later, someone started shaking me violently. "Just five more minutes, Ma," I mumbled

Then I heard a laugh. I managed to get up, but everything hurt. I looked at my body, it was all sunburned.

"You okay Sam?" Danny asked, "You burned up real well."

"Ugh."

"You want me to drive you home?"

"Sure. Seeing that I can't drive myself."

So Danny drove me home and I walked him back to his house. Danny tried to hug me except I was in a lot of pain to be touched. Each step I took on the way home was like a nightmare. As I walked into my house, my parents were doing some sort of planning for something.

"Oh! Hello, Samantha. What happened to you?" my mother announced

I looked at my arm. "Nuthin'." And I went upstairs to my gigantic bedroom.

I flopped on my bed, thinking that it wouldn't hurt. Big mistake. I lay there, thinking about what had happened that night with Danny. Had they really done it? Why had they done it? _Why am I thinking about this?_ I decided to put it behind me. What's the worst that could happen? I mean, Danny would _never_ try to hurt me. He loves me. I know him. He's not like that. But, what happened that night to make Danny act like he did? _(Not counting the countless beers and jello shots)_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I didn't really feel like writing a whole long thing for just another week in time.**

A week passed and my sunburn went away. I was still really red though. So, that morning, I logged on AIM because I was bored and stuff. _Hmm, four out of my ninety-seven buddies are on. Let's see. Hannah _(my old best friend who now lives in Michigan)_, Emily _(my older sister who's 23 and lives in NYC)_, Brooke_ (my cousin)_, and Charlie _(my ex)

_**GhostBoy has logged on.**_

I immediately opened an IM with him.

**GothGrl88:** heyy dan wassup?

**GhostBoy:** heyy sammy. nuttin much, hangin out.

**GothGrl88:** coolie

**GhostBoy:** yupp

**GothGrl88:** so...

**GhostBoy:** uh huh

**GothGrl88:** u up 4 a soda?

**GhostBoy:** too early

**GothGrl88: **o rite LOL

**GhostBoy: **rotflmao

**GothGrl88:** ok it wuznt _that_ funny!

**GhostBoy: **rite ne plans 4 dis weeknd?

**GothGrl88:** nope im free u

**GhostBoy:** free as always

**GothGrl88:** i c wana hang out?

**GhostBoy88:** as in a d8?

**GothGrl88:** no silly, as frends

**GothGrl88:** JK

**GhostBoy:** kk

**GothGrl88:** ya

**GhostBoy:** ill c u l8tr then

**GothGrl88:** i gess

**GhostBoy:** cya

_**GhostBoy has logged off.**_

_**GothGrl88 has logged off.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I put my laptop away and stared out my window. I wanted to just get away from everything now. Danny and I wouldn't be able to see each other until who knows when and I can't stand to be away from him so long. But, I'll have to deal. Who knows? He might surprise me.


	5. Chapter 5

June went by so quickly. As did July. Danny, Tuck and I bonded more before we went away. I was leaving in a week. Danny was leaving Monday morning. We tried to make the best of our last few days together. Soon, Saturday rolled around and my parents threw me a going away party. It was really sweet, but I didn't want to think about going away just yet. Away from my friends: No. Away from home and my parents: Yes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I went up to my room to try and find a cute outfit for the party. I practically went through, like, a million things of clothes looking. Then I looked on my bed. There sitting there was that awesome little black dress that I saw in Bloomie's. I quickly put it on and went downstairs to the party. Practically the whole town was there. My hair, which was recently cut into a bob, swayed as I walked down into the foyer. I mingled for a little bit and then I saw a guy standing by the bar with that same gorgeous black hair as Danny. I am amazing at finding guys. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Sure enough, it was Danny. I hugged him tightly.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd show."

"I'm here, am I?"

We shared a laugh.

"Wow, you look amazing, Sam."

"Thanks, you too."

He pet my hair. "I love your hair."

"I know, I do too."

"So, is Tuck here?"

"I guess. The whole town is here."

"Yeah, I figured. Your parents really know how to throw a party."

"Uh huh," I nodded, "I'm really gonna miss you, Dan." I threw my arms around him.

He put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. "I'll miss you too, but, we'll see each other again."

"Yeah, in like, four years." I put my arms down.

"Maybe sooner," he said with a smirk on his face

"You're up to something, aren't you?" I said playfully

"Maybe..."

"I know you are." I kissed him gently on the cheek.

Suddenly, I felt a churning in my stomach. I ran upstairs to my bathroom and started to throw up. The sight was disgusting. Someone had followed me because I saw a figure moving behind me. I turned around. It was Danny. He kneeled down and held my hair back while I threw up. A few minutes later, I fell back against the wall because I was so weak. Danny sat beside me and held me hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," I said, wiping my mouth, "I'm fine."

Danny put his hand to my forehead. "You feel warm. You should lay down for a bit."

"No! I'm fine! Really! It's probably just nerves. I'll be okay." I got up and stumbled over to the sink and washed my mouth out.

"I'm gonna go back downstairs. Feel better." He kissed my head and headed back to the party.

I looked in the mirror. Staring at me was a pale figure of a girl. That girl was me. Why did I just throw up? I was feeling fine a few minutes ago. I didn't eat anything bad. I just pushed the thought aside and brushed my hair quickly and went back downstairs. Waiting for me was Tuck, Danny and— some girl. I walked closer. She had flowing brownish-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Who was she?

"Hey Sam, feel better?" Tuck asked

"Yeah," I said quickly, "Who's this?" I pointed to the girl.

"You don't recognize me, silly? It's me! Hannah!"

I covered my mouth with my hands. "Hannah! Oh, my God!" We threw our arms around each other. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, honey."

We pulled apart. Danny put his arm around my waist. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you left for college already."

"Nah, I transferred over to CU."

"Oh my God! We'll get to see each other more!"

"I know!" she squealed

Silence.

"Uh... Have you met the guys yet?" I pulled their wrists as they tried to sneak away.

Hannah pointed at Danny. "Ooh, is _he_ the one you're always telling me how hot he is?"

I blushed six shades of red and buried my face in my hands. I felt an arm come around my shoulders. I looked up. Danny was blushing too. **(A/N: one of my fave DxS moments in this story!!)**

"So..." I started

"Yeah," Tuck replied, putting his hand behind his head

"What now?" Danny asked

"Dunno." Hannah said

I felt more churning in my stomach. I tried to ignore it but it was too quick. I raced upstairs into my bathroom again. I stayed in there for about another twenty minutes. I hate my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was my last day to see Danny. When he had to leave, I wouldn't let go of him. I cried nonstop. I didn't want him to leave. Danny said that he'd visit me as soon as he could. Between the tears, I smiled. Then I leaned in and kissed him one last time. It was a long and sweet kiss. He broke apart while I was still in the trance. He hugged me one last time before he got on his plane. I tried to run after him except I couldn't get past security. I cried more as I walked away from that spot. Danny waved, so I waved back slowly. I could also see small tears in his eyes. He turned around and headed for his plane. I just couldn't believe that he was leaving.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As for the throwing up, that sorta went away. I have _no_ clue why this is happening. Anyway, I'm still packing for my leaving for college on Friday. I met my roommate already. Her name is Katie and she seems really sweet. Also, I'm going to my doctor in two weeks to find out why I'm feeling so horrible all the time. **(A/N: By this time I'm guessing _everyone_** **knows what's gonna happen)** But now that Danny's gone, I don't have anybody else to be with. Tuck is leaving tomorrow morning, which is really typical. Also, Hannah left yesterday afternoon. I'm in a slump.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I tried going to the pool again to work on my tan the next day. Didn't work. I was about maybe _one_ shade darker. Anyway, I hung out at the house that afternoon by myself. It's lonely these days. Suddenly, my cell rang. I literally _raced_ to it and anxiously picked it up.

"Hello?" I said impatiently

"Sam?"

"Danny? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"It's _so_ good to hear your voice again. I've been _so_ bored lately. How's college?"

"We haven't started classes yet. This is just orientation."

"Oh, cool. Meet your roommate?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"I guessed. I miss you so much, Danny."

"I miss you too honey."

_He called me honey!_

"Wait— no, ugh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know what you mean," I said with a smile

"It's just— y'know."

"Yeah. With all the stuff happening. You just don't notice these things."

"Exactly. Speaking of which, I have to go unpack more. I'll see you soon. Bye, love ya."

"Danny—" the line was cut, "I love you too."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It's finally Friday. I boarded my plane and watched my parents waving from behind. They were headed off to the Carribean to celebrate the fact that I left for college. Joy for them. I sit down in my seat, which is unexpectedly in first class. My parents wanted me to be comfortable while they party it up. Anyway, this was my first taste of freedom. I didn't want it to end. As soon as I graduate, I'm getting my own apartment. Until then, I'll figure out why I have a sudden craving for pickles and ice cream. **(A/N: I'm sorry! I just _had_ to put that in there!)**


	7. Chapter 7

I just arrived in my dorm. Katie was already in there, lying on her bed reading a magazine.

"Hey," I spoke

"'ey," she replied

"You Katie?"

"Uh huh," she said without looking up

"I'm Sam, your roommate?"

"Good for you," she replied coldly

This was _not_ the same girl I had talked to on the phone two weeks ago. I threw my bags on my bed and opened the door again. Standing there was a tall, muscular Danny.

"Danny!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Florida!"

"I made a pit stop," he said, then kissed me

"A big one."

"Yeah. I couldn't stay away."

"Aw, that's sweet," I said, smiling, "Now are you gonna help me unpack or what?" I said in a more moderate tone

I could see Katie rolling her eyes from the corner of my eye. She looked so depressed.

"Sure."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After we unpacked, we went touring the school. Even though I had to throw up twice.

"You sure you're okay Sam?" he asked, sounding concerned

"I'm fine! I told you already!"

He ran his fingers through my short, black hair. "You've been throwing up ever since the party, and now you're giving me an attitude? What's up?"

I groaned. "Nothing's wrong! Anyway, I'm going to the doctor on Tuesday. But I'm telling you once again that I'm fine."

"Okay then," he said with a stern look on his face, "Anything else you wanna show me?"

"I think that's it."

"Maybe we should head back now. I need to leave tonight anyway."

"No! You just got here! I don't want you to go yet. I miss you."

"I miss you too but I have a ton of work to do back at college."

"Then why'd you come?"

"Because I love you." I stood there in awe. "You know I do. I really care about you."

"I know you do," I said, wrapping my arms around him

He kissed my head. "Now, promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise," I said, flashing him a grin

Danny put his arm around my shoulders. "Now, come on. Let's head on back."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was great seeing Danny, but now I have a lot of work to do now. I didn't think college would be thing hard. I was up to my knees in schoolwork. Also, I'm finally going to the doctor's today. The end of the mystery. Finally.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the results. To pass time I would just fiddle with my cell phone. Soon enough, my doctor came in.

"Well?" I asked impatiently

"Calm down, Miss Manson. I'll tell you in a minute."

I sighed.

"It seems to be that you're fourteen weeks pregnant."

"P-p-pregnant?"

She nodded.

**(A/N: I'm guessing almost everyone will be like "FINALLY!", right?)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pregnant?"" I asked again  
"Yes, you're pregnant. Is there a problem?"  
"Yes! I'm only eighteen! I just started college!"  
"Oh. Well, do you plan on keeping the baby or aborting it?"  
This was a huge decision. I was always against abortion, but I really can't take care of this baby. Then again, I could put it in foster care or put it up for adoption. It was just too much.  
"I need to think about it."  
"Very well then. Come back when you've made a decision."  
I nodded. As I left the room, I held my stomach. I have a baby inside me. I can't believe it. But how will I take care of the baby? Also, how will I tell Danny? I have two choices: one, I could tell him and get it over with; or two, I could not tell him and make the whole thing worse. _Why do these things keep happening to me?_ I kept thinking

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking about the risks that I'd be taking. If I keep the baby, I might have to drop out. Or worse, I might not even make it through the birth because I'm so young. I tried not to think about it but it kept on coming back into my head. Finally, I just got up and went over to my phone. I dialed Danny.  
"Hello?" the voice on the other line said, sleepily  
"Danny?" I said in a teary voice  
"Sam?"  
"Uh huh. Listen, I have something really important to tell you. I'm coming down to Florida as soon as I can."  
"Sam... You know that that'll never work. You'll be a mess by the time you get back. Plus, you'll be swamped in homework. Why can't you just tell me on the phone?"  
"I need to tell you in person."  
"Alright. Do what you want. Are you gonna be okay? You sound kinda teary."  
"Just some bad thoughts."

"Well, sleep well."

"Thanks. Night."

"Night," he said, then hung up

I set the phone back in its cradle and got back in bed. The rest of the night, I lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what might happen to me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Over the next few weeks it got better. I stopped having morning sickness, so that made it easier to get through my classes. Also, me and Katie got to know each other better. She really was a nice girl. We're friends now. But now, I have horrible mood swings, so that hasn't been going well. Danny, Tuck and I still have our weekly three-way call. It's a good way for us to keep in touch. I still haven't told them yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Also, I felt a small bump on my stomach the other day. My baby was getting bigger. Good thing it was getting to be winter out. I could hide the baby. They didn't need to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Six weeks later, Katie finally told me why she was acting like she was. Her little sister, whom she cared about deeply, had died just before she left for college. She had lost her life to leukemia. Katie and I both had our reasons to cry. I was pregnant and she lost her sister. Katie trusted me. But I couldn't tell her I was having a baby just yet. I still had three months to go. My baby was getting really big now. I couldn't hide it much longer. But I can hold out until February.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I went back to the doctor today. When she came back with my results, she clearly said, "Congratulations! You're having twins!"

"Twins?!" I repeated

"Uh huh," she nodded, smiling, "But you don't look too happy about it. Most moms would love to have twins."

"I know. But how am going to take care of _two_ babies when I can hardly care for one?"

"You could put one in foster care until you're out of college."

"Well, there's that. But I'll see when the time comes."

"That sounds good. Thanks for coming in."

"No problem," I said I left her office

I walked out of the building, clutching my pregnant belly. _"I can't believe I'm having _twins_!" _I quietly said to myself

I called Danny that night.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side of the line said

"Danny? It's Sam."

"Oh! Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"I decided that I'm coming down to Florida for winter break. Is that alright?"

"Fine by me. How's your work coming along?"

"Average," I replied, "You?"

"It's hard, but I managed to get through it."

"That's good," I laughed

"Yeah. I hate to leave now but I just got assigned a big project yesterday and I have to go down to the lab and help with it."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Bye Sam."

"Bye Danny," I said, with a grin

We both hung up. I let out a big sigh and fell back on my bed.

"You okay?" Katie said as she walked in, throwing her bag down on her bed

"Uh huh," I nodded slightly

"Was that Dan?" she asked, pulling out her art books and setting them down on the desk

"Yup."

"What'd he have to say?" She then took out her paints and went over to the desk. She then started to paint something.

"I called him."

"Ah."

"So... What're you painting?"

"Dunno."

"Cool."

"Yup."

I grabbed my coat and decided to take a walk around campus. There was so much going on. It's weird. I've been here for three months and didn't know that there was _that_ much stuff going on. Anyway, I took my midterms yesterday so I have the whole day to myself. I decided to hang out in the lounge and talk with my friends. Surprisingly, no one was really there today. Well, Jules and Stacy are both studying for their midterms. Rachel, Joaquin and Katie were in the art room, painting. Tyler and Megan were both off-campus somewhere. And I'm here alone. Great. What a great way to spend the day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Soon, November passed and December arrived. I bought my ticket to Florida a week ago. I'm gonna be there from the week before Christmas until the weekend after New Year's. I've missed Danny so much. I told myself that I'm going to tell him that I was pregnant. With his baby. Boy, will he be surprised.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day I'm leaving for Florida. Danny's going to be so surprised to see me come a day earlier. I sat down in my seat and looked out the window. The ground was covered in muddy snow. All of a sudden, I felt a small thump against my abdomen. _My baby's kicking_, I thought, with a smile on my face

As we took off, I began to feel drowsy. Soon enough, I was fast asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

About three hours later, I felt someone shaking my arm. It was the woman next to me. She said that we were beginning to descend. I looked out the window, staring back at me was sunny Florida. I smiled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When I got off the plane, I got my suitcases and hailed a taxi. They took me to the college and I couldn't be any more excited. I was finally going to see Danny after three, long months.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I got in the elevator and went up to the floor that Danny had told me a week ago. I got to his door. It was unlocked, so I went in. To my surprise, I saw two people sitting on one of the beds, hooking up. Tears pooled in my eyes as I screamed, "Danny! How could you?!" I ran out of there before he could turn around. I ran down the hall, with my hands covering my face to catch my endless tears. Suddenly, two hands caught my shoulders.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I looked up. Standing there was the blue-eyed wonder that I loved. _"Danny..."_ I whispered. I wrapped my arms around him, with tears still flowing down my cheeks. "I've missed you so much," I said softly

He kissed my head. "I missed you too, Sammy."

"Yeah... Don't call me that," I said, laughing. Mood swings are kicking in again.

"I didn't think you'd come until tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you. So I came a day early."

"Well, I am surprised."

"Thought you would."

We both shared a small laugh and let go of each other. "Uh, I remember you wanted to tell me something. Something important."

I nodded. "Yeah, but can we go somewhere private? There's someone in you're room playing tonsil hockey with some girl."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Er, yeah. That's my roommate, Jake. And his girlfriend, Haley. They do that a lot."

"Uh huh."

"Well, we can go in Em's room. She won't mind."

"_Em_?"

"Just a friend."

"Oh."

We went into her room which was, of course, empty.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked, sitting down on one of the beds

I closed the door and sighed. "What I'm about to tell you is extremely personal. I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone. Just yet."

"I won't, promise." I sat down next to him. I put my hands on top of his and sighed again. Then I took off my coat, revealing my pregnant belly. Danny's eyes and mouth were wide open.

"Sam... I had no idea. Are you okay?"

I nodded. He put his arms around me. "Whatever happens, remember, I'll always be here for you. Okay?" He kissed my head again.

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek lightly.

"There's one thing I have to ask."

"Ask away."

"Who's baby is it?"

I looked down and whispered, _"Your's."_

"What?" he asked

"YOURS!!" jumping up from the bed, I screamed, "I'm pregnant with _your_ babies!"

I turned away to cry. Danny put his hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean, _babies_?"

"I'm having twins," I said quietly, turning around to face him

"Oh, my God. Sam! What were you thinking?!"

"It's not my fault!" I screamed, pointing at him, "_You_ were the one who was so drunk he couldn't walk two feet! _You _were the one who decided to spend the night in my bed! _You _were the one who decided to screw on me while I slept! It's _your_ fault!" I covered my mouth when I realized what I had just said. "Oh, Danny, no, don't—"

I put a finger to my mouth to shut me up. "You're right. It was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. Now you have to suffer. But I have to ask you, why didn't you tell me what I did that night in the first place?"

"I-I was scared."

"Of what?"

"I was scared that you'd want nothing to do with me if you found out I was pregnant. Also, I decided to keep the babies," I replied, holding my stomach

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Sam, you're eighteen. How can you take care of two babies while also juggling school and work?"

"I-I don't know. I'll find a way. But I just wanted to tell you before you had to find out the hard way."

He didn't reply. He just put his arms around me and kissed my cheek lightly. _"I love you, Sam."_ he whispered in my ear

"_I love you, too."_ I cried

"Oh, Sam, what's with the tears?"

"I'm just really happy. That's all."

He smiled. I smiled back. He just knew how to make me happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Our first Christmas in college was amazing. Don't even get me started on New Year's. Danny took real good care of me while I visited. It was kinda weird having a snow-less Christmas (or Hanukkah, however you wanna put it!). But it was fun. I'm really glad that Danny's okay with me having his kids. We'll find a way to support them. I just know we will.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The night after New Year's, Danny and I lay on my hotel bed, watching a movie. He had his arm around me and I had one of my hands on his chest, along with my head. I felt safe with him. Soon, I felt a kick. Then another. I smiled as I rubbed my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked

"The kids are playing."

"Already?"

I nodded.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Can I, uh, feel them?"

"Uh, sure. I guess. You're the dad."

I lifted up my shirt, my stomach was so big. Danny rubbed it lightly. He smiled. "I can't believe we're gonna be parents."

"Me neither. I can't wait."

"I can't either," Danny said, pulling me close to him

"You so sweet." I kissed him. He kissed back. "I just want to see my babies already. Nine months was enough!"

"You only have about five weeks left. You can wait a little longer."

"I guess so."

"That's my girl." He kissed my head.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(A/N: I narrate this part, not Sam)**

Two days passed. Danny and Sam were having a great time, just enjoying each other's company. They were gonna miss each other, since Sam had to leave in five days. That night, while Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV, she felt a liquid rush from her body. She stared into open space before she realized that her water just broke. Sam rushed to the phone and quickly dialed Danny's number. A voice was heard at the other line.

"Hello?" the voice asked sleepily, since it was about two in the morning

"Danny, I need you to come over now. My water just broke."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, sounding more alert

"Positive."

"I'll be right over."

The two hung up. Sam stumbled over to the couch, clutching her stomach. She was starting to have contractions.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Danny got there, he went intangible through Sam's window. She was gripping her stomach and tears were flowing down her eyes. He didn't have time to think. Danny quickly picked up the girl and flew her to the nearest hospital. He changed back to human right before he ran inside. Sam was now screaming her head off in pain. Danny screamed for help. Sam was immediately taken into the maternity center. Her contractions were getting closer together. No matter what, Danny wouldn't let go of his lover's hand, even though she was practically crushing it.

"Alright, alright, sweetie, you're doing good," the nurse said, trying to calm Sam down a little

"When I say push, I want you to push as hard as you can. Okay?" the doctor asked

Sam just nodded. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She pushed.

"You're doing good. Now, push!"

Sam screamed as she pushed.

"Push!" he screamed

Danny couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Sam in so much pain was enough. He just wanted to pull the baby out so Sam didn't have to go through this torture any longer. But after this one she still had one more. _This is going to be a long night_, Danny thought.

"PUSH!" the doctor screamed again

Suddenly, a small cry was heard. "It's a girl!" the doctor yelled out

Danny's newborn daughter was soon taken away by one of the nurses.

"Alright, just like before. You did great, honey!" one of the nurses told Sam

Sam just lay there from exhaustion. "Uh oh." the doctor said quietly

"What is it?" the nurse asked

"The other one's turned around. There's no possible way for her deliver this one without a caesarean."

"What?" Danny screamed in shock


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: yup, I'm still narrating)**

Danny stood there in shock as Sam gripped his hand very tightly. "What do you mean she has to have a c-section? Can't she just deliver this one too?" Danny asked, sounding really concerned

"No, the baby's feet are in the opposite direction. It'll be too late before we can turn it back around right.

"Sam just went to the doctor last week and they said that she and the babies were normal!"

"Fetuses can move around a lot in a short period of time. She'll be okay. We just have to put her to sleep and it'll be over before you know it."

Danny looked at Sam. She looked so upset. The labor must've been really intense. If she didn't go through with the procedure, she and the baby might die. He couldn't risk that.

"Alright. Do the surgery. But, just, be careful."

"I, myself, have done _many_ caesareans before. I haven't lost a patient in the past, and I don't intend to in the future."

A nurse walked over to the black-haired halfa. "Are you going to stay for the procedure?" she asked

He nodded, looking at the young girl he loved, holding onto her life trying to save another's. Danny knew that the two might not live through it, but he didn't want to see Sam in anymore pain than she already was in. He just wanted their pain to end.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danny held Sam's hand through the entire surgery. He occasionally peeked at the doctors' progress. He saw a tiny body in the middle of the seemingly endless sea of blood. One of them carefully reached inside Sam's stomach. He slowly pulled out a very small figure. Danny couldn't bear to watch it. It was too much for him. Unlike the first baby, this one was much smaller. Soon, he heard a loud cry. Danny sighed a sigh of relief. His baby had made it. A doctor came over to him and said, "Congratulations. It's a girl."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sam was still asleep the next morning from the morphine. But Danny wouldn't leave her side. He held their daughter tightly with one hand. With the other, he held Sam's hand. Danny hadn't seen their other daughter yet. She was in the intensive care unit facility across the building. He looked at his daughter. She had little tufts of jet-black hair, just like his own. The little girl also had brilliant cascade-blue eyes. She was _definitely_ his daughter. About fifteen minutes later, a nurse tapped lightly on the door. Danny turned around. _"You can see your daughter now,"_ she whispered

A huge grin formed on his face. He got up and kissed Sam's head before he left the room with the nurse and their older daughter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

They got to the baby's room, which she was sleeping in. Danny crept in quietly and went over to her incubator. She was so small. He walked over to her and gently rubbed her head. She had little tufts of strawberry-blonde hair **(A/N: I thought that since Sam's parents had blonde and red hair, she had originally had strawberry blonde, but dyed it. So I gave her daughter that color hair)**. Danny wanted to hold his baby so badly. But they were still doing tests on her, so he couldn't take her out. He kissed her head and walked away slowly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Three days later, Sam finally opened her eyes. Danny was so relieved to know that she was awake. "Wha-what happened?" she asked, trying to sit up

But Danny wouldn't let her. He laid her back down. Then he handed her their first baby and sat down next to her.

"Oh, my God, Danny. She's perfect."

"Yeah," he said, putting his arm around Sam, "But so are you."

"Oh..." She kissed Danny's cheek. "Wait. Where's the other one?"

"Hm?"

"The other one. My other baby?"

"Oh, she's in the intensive care unit across the building. They're running tests on her."

"Why?!" she screamed, clutching her daughter's head

"She was born really tiny and she was positioned wrong. They want to make sure she's okay. But she will."

"She must be strong if she's your daughter."

"True."

The two shared a laugh.

"What should we name this one?" Danny asked

"Lilith," Sam said as she nuzzled her newborn

"How'd I guess?"

"I'm predictable."

"Yeah, how about Lilith Roxana."

"Pretty. I like it. Lilith Roxana Fenton."

"You're giving her my last name?"

"Well, she _is_ your daughter. Right?"

"Yeah. But I just assumed that—"

Sam put a finger up to his lips. "I know. I wanted her to keep my last name but I changed my mind. She deserves to know who her dad was."

"Thanks, Sam. This means a lot." He kissed her lightly.

"I know."

"_She definitely _is_ my daughter,"_ Danny said under his breath

"What was that?"

"You notice that she looks exactly like me yet?"

"Oh, my God! She does! She has your eyes, your hair, your entire look!"

"But _your_ pout. See?" He pointed to Lilith's sleeping face.

"It's a start."

"Sam, when you can, I'll take you to see our other little girl. Okay?"

She just nodded. "I think that that'd be great. Thanks."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, Sam's nurse said that she could go see our other baby. They were now five days old, and Sam was seeing her youngest daughter for the first time. The nurse wheeled her into our daughter's room where she was resting. Sam took one look at her and immediately fell in love with her. "Oh, my God, Danny! She's, she's—"

"Beautiful?"

Sam nodded. "Am I allowed to hold her yet?" she asked

"I'll go ask." The nurse walked out of the room. Sam slowly ran her fingers across the infant's tiny cheek. "Danny, she's like an angel."

"I know. That's what I thought the first time I saw her too."

"I want her name to be special. Something unique. How do you feel about the name 'Anthea'?"

"I think that it's beautiful."

"Anthea Nava Tracey Fenton. How's that."

"It's unique. Just like you. How'd you think of the names?"

"My cousin's name is Nava, which I think is a amazing name. And I just liked the name Tracey."

"You never cease to amaze me, don't you?"

"Nope," she said, rubbing Anthea's head gently. "I just wish that I hadn't have had her so young. I mean, she's so little."

Danny kneeled onto the floor so he was facing Sam. "She'll be fine. And more importantly, you're okay. You made it through the labor. That was the worst part."

"Yeah, but who knows if she'll make it?"

**(A/N: yeah, Sam's still having light mood swings)**

"Don't be so negative. She's a strong girl. Just like her mom. She'll get through this."

"I hope so." Danny kissed her cheek.

"I know so."


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I'm done narrating now; back to Sam's POV)**

Two days later, I was allowed to leave the hospital with my babies. Anthea's healthy, she was just born really small. I didn't care if she was tiny or not. As long as she's healthy, I'm good. Danny carried one of my suitcases and Anthea in her carrier back to my dorm **(A/N: Danny and Sam came back to Sam's college already)**. I carried my other suitcase and Lilith in her carrier. Both of them were asleep the whole flight. When we got into my room, Katie was sitting on her bed drawing away. She looked up. "Sam! You're back!"

"Yeah," I said, "You remember Danny, right?"

"Of course. Um, who are these two?" she asked, pointing at the twins

_Well, it's now or never,_ I thought. I sighed. I held up the carrier I was holding, "This is Lilith."

"And this is Anthea," Danny said, holding up the carrier that was in his hand

"They're so cute!" Katie squealed, "How old are they?"

"About a week," Danny replied, putting the suitcase he was holding next to my bed

I set Lilith's carrier on my bed and picked her up out of it. Danny also took my other suitcase and rolled it over to the other one. He picked up Anthea's carrier and put it on my bed, but left her in it. "Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?" I replied, turning to face him

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. School had started two days ago and I really need to get back. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah, but, you just—"

He cut me off with a single kiss. "Bye, Sam." Then he whispered in my ear, _"I love you so much, and our girls."_

"_I love you too, but I don't want you to go yet. Even though we spent the entire break together. I'm still gonna miss you." _I whispered back

"_I'll miss you too. How 'bout you, me and Tuck head down to San Diego for spring break? How does that sound?"_

"_It sounds great. Bye."_

Danny flashed me a small grin and walked out the door. I closed it and put Lilith back in her carrier.

"Have a good break?" Katie asked, not looking up from her drawing

"Uh huh." Anthea started to whine so I had to pick her up and hold her for a while.

"So, why are they here?"

I sighed again. "They're my daughters."

"Oh, my God."

"I know. They were a mistake."

"Sam," she says as she puts her drawings down, "No baby is a mistake."

"You think?"

"I know."

I put Anthea back in her carrier so I could set up their crib. There wasn't enough room for an actual one so I got a portable one. I lay Lilith in the crib first. She seemed so peaceful as she slept. Next I put Anthea next to her sister. They looked so adorable together. I saw from the corner of my eye, Katie getting up. She tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Uh, Sam, I know that we've only known each other for a short while and since you have the girls here, would you like it if I watched them while you're at class?"

"I'd like that. Thanks." She hugged me. "But don't you start class right after I do?" I added

"Nope, my new class starts at four. Your's starts at ten."

"And you know this why?"

"Because you, Stacy and Megan are in the same major and year. Also, they told me that you were in the same class as them, so that's how I know."

"Ookay..."

Katie walked over to the crib and stroked Lilith's head. "They're so precious."

"I know. But that's when they're asleep. Awake, it's torture."

We both started to laugh.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After that day, that's what we did: I went to class, and Katie took care of Lilith and Anthea. When I got back, I took over. Things were going good. Then one day, as I was walking from class to the library to work on a project, I got a call from Katie. "Hello?"

"Sam, you need to come back to the dorm," she said frantically. I could hear crying in the background.

"Can't you handle it? I'm kinda busy."

"No, you need to come back here now. There's something wrong with Anthea."

My heart literally stopped. "I'll be right there," I said, running back to the room

**(A/N: Lilith's full name means: _Star of the Night_; Anthea's full name means _Beautiful Blossom of the Summer_ sorry I forgot to mention this in the previous chappie!)**


	14. Chapter 14

I ran to my dorm as fast as I could. I knew that I was getting looks from everyone because _no _one ran across campus that fast. As soon as I got to my door, I heard loud crying. I burst into the room, finding Katie trying to calm down Anthea.

"What's wrong with her?" I yelled, grabbing her from Katie's arms

"Look at her," she said quietly

I looked at my baby. She was turning blue, and she wasn't breathing normal. "Oh, my God. I have to take her to the ER. I'll be back in the morning." I quickly packed a duffel bag with stuff I needed for an overnight stay the hospital. I put Anthea in her carrier and we were out the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I knew that she might've just been having an asthma attack. But I couldn't take that chance. I ran into the emergency room with Anthea and she was taken in. They wouldn't let me in so I sat in the waiting room, sobbing my eyes out. I called Danny to tell him about our daughter.

"Sam? Are you alright? You sound really upset."

"Anthea's in the hospital. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"She'll be okay."

"I'm really scared."

"It'll be alright. I'm here. Do you want to talk?"

"No, I don't want to take you away from your studying."

"I'm not studying. I'm just hanging out with the guys. Y'know."

"Yeah. I miss you a lot."

"I do too. But spring break isn't too far off."

"You're right. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. I'll see you then. Bye Sam, I love you."

"I love you too."

We hung up.

The next few hours were the most painful.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At about seven that night, I was starting to crack. _"What is taking them so long?"_ I kept saying to myself

I kept pacing in front of the doors, waiting for one of them to come out and tell me that everything's gonna be okay and that Anthea was fine. But the hours went by and no one came out for me. I sat back down and covered my face with my hands. About a half hour later, I saw someone with gorgeous black hair and deep blue eyes. It was Danny. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you again," I said to him quietly

"Even though we just saw each other two weeks ago."

"Yeah."

"So, how're you holding up?"

"Badly. I haven't heard anything on Anthea yet."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

I buried my face in his chest and he put his arms around me.

"It's gonna be okay Sam. She'll pull through."

"_I hope so,"_ I whispered

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Another thirty minutes passed and still nothing. I fell asleep on Danny's shoulder. Soon, I felt him shaking my shoulder to wake me up. My eyes flashed open and I got up with him. We followed the doctor into a room. Anthea was laying there motionless. I felt more tears fall down my face. I walked over to her and held her little hand. She still wasn't breathing right. My little girl had a huge scar running across her chest. The doctor said it was from the surgery to try and fix her heart rate. They were able to speed it up a little, but it still wasn't normal.

"Is she gonna make it?" I asked quietly

"We don't know. Right now she's in an induced coma. We think that she'll be fine if she wakes up."

"_If_?" I asked sternly

"There's a slight chance that she won't make it."

"Oh," I whispered

Danny put his arm around my waist. "Don't worry, Sam. She'll make it."

I nodded slightly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I wouldn't leave my daughter's side. I feel asleep next to her around eleven. That morning, I was woken up by a nurse. I looked at her incubator, it was empty.

"Where is she?!" I screamed

"She's in the operating room."

"Another surgery?" I sighed

She just nodded.

"When will she be out of it?"

"In a few hours."

"I'll wait."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The hours went by and still no word on Anthea. Danny had come back to the hospital to comfort me, but it didn't help. He knew that I was going through a lot lately. Finally, at about two in the afternoon, we could finally see our daughter. She was still in her coma. I held her hand again, not wanting to let go. Every time I saw her, she looked smaller. Now she was very small and she could give way at any time. I stroked her cheek as tears flowed down my cheeks. Danny rubbed my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt her little hand grasp around my finger. She knew I was there— somehow. Danny stroked her head a few times. We both felt that she'd make it. That she's wake up soon. Just as our hopes went up, it happened. Anthea's heart monitor went flat.


	15. Chapter 15

"Noooooooooooo!" I screamed

Anthea's doctors tried reviving her. But one just walked over to us and shook his head. I threw my head into Danny's chest and began sobbing. Her stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. But it was no use. Anthea was dead and my life was about to take a drastic turn.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That Sunday, I clutched Lilith as I looked into the tiny casket. Lying there was my baby girl. More tears rolled down my face. I felt Danny's hand rubbing my shoulder. I put my hand over it and leaned my head on his shoulder. I knew he was really upset. This was his own daughter who was dead. Danny and I told all our parents and families what had happened. Even my parents, who were furious at me, were crying. Lilith was too young to understand what was going on. I held Anthea's hand one last time before I went back to my seat. Danny held her hand too. He came back to his seat. The next hour was torture. Everyone was telling me how sorry they were for my loss. I was already upset about losing Anthea, but this just was pushing it. I ran out of the cemetery crying. We were in Amity Park and I still had the key to my house. I ran inside, up to my room and locked my door. I then threw myself on my bed and bawled my eyes out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I knew Danny had followed me because I felt his warm kiss on my cheek. I looked up. He was standing there with Lilith. I had given her to him right before I ran out.

"I know you're upset. But don't forget about Lilly," he said, handing her to me

I could never forget Lilly, despite the fact that she looked exactly like her father, whom was physically impossible to forget. I ran my fingers through her very little black hair. She grabbed my finger and began playing with it. Her fingers were so little compared to mine.

"I could never forget her," I said between tears, "She's an angel."

Danny sat down next to me and held my hand. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me. I kissed him on the cheek lightly. I held Lilly up and gave her a warm hug. When we broke apart, she lay there, smiling.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I didn't go back to school until two weeks later. I just couldn't deal with the stress just yet. When I got back, Katie and all our friends were waiting for me in our room. They all threw me a Welcome Back party. We all had a good time. Afterwards, I fell back on my bed, sighing.

"What's eatin' you?" Katie asked me, feeding Lil a bottle

"Nuthin'."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Speaking of which, where's An?"

I sat up and shook my head at her.

She covered her mouth. "Oh God, Sam. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I think so," I replied, laying back down

Katie lay Lilith back in her crib. She seemed lonelier ever since her sister died.

"Well, if you wanna talk, I'm here. And so are the rest of our group. And Dan."

"Thanks, but I don't feel like talking right now."

"That's okay."

"I need to run to the store for a min, you mind watching Lil?"

"No."

"Great. See ya."

I jogged out of the room down to the corner store. I had to keep my mind off of Anthea.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked

"Yeah. Can I get a pack of Virginia Slims?"

"Whatever," he said as he got down the pack. I flashed him my ID, put down the money, and went outside.

I put a cig in my mouth and muttered to myself, _"I'm only doing this 'cause of you, An."_ And then I lit up. So begins my new life.


	16. Chapter 16

Ever since I started smoking, my life had become worse. Now I'm always too tired to go to class, so my grades have been dropping. Also, I think from me smoking so much, Lilith is developing asthma. I don't want Lilith to end up like her sister. So last night, I crawled into my closet, pulled out my keys, and cut myself. The feeling of the blade piercing my skin made me feel better. After I came out of the closet (not like that!!), I looked up and saw Katie standing in front of me.

"Oh! Hi Katie!" I said, trying to avoid talking about my cuts

"Sam, I know what you've been doing. You _have_ to stop. You're killing your own daughter, and yourself."

"I'm 19, I can do what I want," I said, pushing past her

"Not when you have Lilith around."

"Look, don't bring Lil into this."

"I have to. She doesn't deserve this. And neither do you."

I picked up Lilly, she was coughing. I held her close to me. She tried to pull away from me and reached for Katie. She picked my daughter up.

"Am I really that bad of a mom?"

Katie put her arm around me. "Oh, honey... You're not a bad mom."

I pushed away her arm. "I need some time to think."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I went down to one of the campus' gazebos. As I sat down, I pulled out another cigarette and lit it. I thought that this would help me. Katie was right. I was sinking into depression. If this keeps up, I might lose Lilith. I can't let that happen. I want to be better. I want Lilith to have a better life. But how?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Danny's POV**

I sat down at my desk and logged on my computer. As I browsed through my e-mails, I saw one that was from Sam, and it was labeled: **I'm Sorry**. It read:

Danny,

I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I've decided to end my life. Don't try and stop me because by the time you read this, I'll probably be dead already. I just want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what. I'm giving Lilith to you because, after all, she is your daughter. I couldn't bear it if you put her up for adoption. Just, always let her know that I loved her. That what I did was because I cared about her, and wanted her to have a better life. I'm sorry.

Truly Yours,

Sam

_Oh, shit!_ I thought as I packed my things quickly, went ghost, and flew out of the room

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Katie's POV**

As I walked towards the Dunkin Donuts® for a latte, I saw on my phone that I had a message from Sam. She said:

Hey Katie, it's Sam. I thought about what you said and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've decided to do something drastic. Don't try and help me, because when you hear this, I'd probably have already committed suicide. Don't think that this is your fault. It isn't, it's mine. I want you to know that I'm doing this for Lilith and Lilith only. She deserves a mom better than me. I know she does. Tell her that the next time you see her. See ya. click

_Oh, my God._ "Sam!" I screamed as I ran back to our dorm

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sam's POV**

I sat there with the gun pointed at my left temple. Tears flowed down my cheek once again. But this would be this last time. I'm going to kill myself and that's final. I never thought that this is how I'd end up, sitting in a closet with a gun to my head, ready to die. I slowly started to pull the trigger when I heard someone scream, "Sam! No, don't!"

**(A/N: People, I'm not sending out a message that I think smoking, cutting and committing suicide is cool. It's not, it's a serious matter. So don't think that I'm telling you to do it. I'm not. My best friend committed suicide a few years ago. I miss her a lot. She only did that because she felt that no one cared about her and she wasn't loved. She was, by all of her friends. But now it's too late. MESSAGE: Think about the consequences before you pull the trigger or light up or something else like that)**


	17. Chapter 17

The closet door swung open, which scared me into almost pulling the trigger. Danny and Katie were standing there, almost crying. Danny grabbed the pistol from my hand and dropped it behind him. "Sam, think about what you're doing. How can Lilly go on, knowing that her mother killed herself?" Katie asked, sitting down next to me

"I'm doing this for her own good," I replied as I reached for the gun

Danny grabbed my hand. "Look at yourself, Sam. Just because Anthea isn't alive anymore, doesn't mean that _you_ shouldn't be either," he said, sounding concerned

I buried my face in my hands. "You're right. I'm a horrible person."

Danny knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder. _"You're not a bad person,"_ he said in a whisper, _"You're just confused."_ I nodded. "Think of all the things that you'd never get to do if you died." I nodded again, and put my arms around him.

Katie got up and walked back into the room. She came back in with Lilly, who was whining. As soon as Lilith was in my arms, she stopped crying. She needed me. I was her mom and she loved me. I loved her too.

"Uh, Kate? Can you give me and Sam a moment alone please?"

"Sure," she said, standing back up and walking out the door

"Danny, I-I'm so sorry. I never wanted to end up like this," I whispered quietly

"I don't want to see you like this anymore. I care about you. You know that, right?" I nodded slightly. He lowered his head and kissed me on the lips. I didn't move. "I want to help you. We can help you get better."

"_We_?" I asked, sounding confused

"Lil and I."

I smiled at him.

"Now, c'mon, let's get you to bed," he said, taking my hand and standing up

As soon as I stood up, I fell back down and passed out again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Nobody's POV**

Danny caught Sam and Lilith right before they hit the floor. He leaned Sam against the wall, and then put his daughter back in her crib. After that, he picked Sam up bridal style and put her in her bed.

"This must've been really upsetting for you," Katie said quietly, while climbing up to her bed

"Yeah, it was. But she's a strong girl. She'll be okay."

"Are you gonna stay any longer?" she asked, sitting down

"Maybe. Depends how this all turns out."

"Don't you have school now?"

"I'm starting spring break in two days, I'll be okay."

"Yeah, but Sam said that you've missed a lot of days because of the twins and the funeral. Now you're out for another few days. How're you ever gonna graduate?"

"I talked to the dean about it. I told him that I'll make up the classes during summer break. He said that it sounded okay."

"Whatever," Katie groaned, falling back onto her pillow

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sam's POV**

When I finally woke up, it was three days later. My head was aching, the gun was lying on the floor, and Lilith was bawling. Poor thing's always crying. I stumbled out of my bed and over to Lilly's crib. I picked her up and sat back down on my bed. Then I lifted up my shirt so she could breastfeed. I hadn't done that since she was barely a week old. When she was done, I pulled down my shirt and lay back down. I held Lilith close to me so she wouldn't fall off the bed. She fell asleep instantly. I ran my fingers through her short, black hair. It was growing really fast, despite the fact that she's only three months old. Lilith needed me. I couldn't just abandon her. I wish that I'd known that before I had gotten myself into this mess.


	18. Epilogue

As the months progressed, I got better. I had been going to therapy, quit smoking, and completed my freshman and sophomore years of college. Now I don't have to worry about Lilith growing up without a mom. I did have a mom, except mine didn't accept me. I'd never do that to Lilly. She's my only daughter now. I'm not gonna let the fact that Anthea died take over my life. She'd want me to be happy and now I am. I still miss her though.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(A/N: Sam is now a junior in college and Lilly is twenty-two months old)**

I was walking across campus one breezy November evening with Lilly, getting some fresh air for the both of us. She really liked the fall. Especially the leaves. She was playing in some when Danny showed up.

"Danny!" I exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

He gave me a quick kiss. "What? Can't a guy come see his two favorite girls?"

"Of course you can. Lilly! Guess who's here!"

"Daddy!" she yelled, and ran over to us. Danny scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Lil. Miss me?" She nodded, smiling. "I missed you too. Mommy taking good care of you?" Another smiling nod.

"She's a lot calmer now than when she was littler."

"I can tell. Got dinner plans?"

"Let's see... Uh, nope."

"Great. I made reservations," he said, taking my hand

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We had dinner at the Palm **(A/N: Which is a real restaurant in NYC! It has good food and it's fancy)** that night. It was so nice to have dinner with all three of us again. Afterwards, we took a walk through a park, which was really romantic. Lilith was asleep in her stroller already. Danny and I talked for a little bit, kinda catching up. But after a while, he started to get a little shaky.

"Danny, are you okay? You seem kinda nervous," I asked, taking his hand

"I'm fine, really," he replied

"You sure?"

"Positive."

We didn't talk much after that. Then Lilith woke up. She started crying, so I picked her up and started bouncing her around. She calmed down after that. Then Danny picked her up from my arms and started playing with her. She really missed her dad. But he had to go to school also, just like me. Except he was across the country. I was just a few blocks away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It didn't take long for Lilly to get tuckered out, so Danny put her back in her stroller.

"So..." I started

"I wanted to ask you something. Something important."

"Okay, shoot."

He stood up and grabbed my hand. Then we ran over to a gazebo with white lights all over it. It was a beautiful sight. He led me inside of it. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. It didn't give me a surprise, I knew he missed me a lot. I put my left arm around his neck while the other ran through his night-black hair. When we broke apart, I rested my head on his shoulder. Danny put his cheek on the side of my head. After a few minutes, Danny pulled back. Then he got down on one knee and asked me, "Sam Manson, will you marry me?"

I started crying. This is how I pictured the day Danny would propose to me, except I never thought it would come true. I covered my mouth with my hands before I could say my answer. Finally, I let my hands drop. I nodded. "Yes, Danny. I'll marry you." He smiled at me and slid the purple amethyst and diamond ring on my finger. He stood up and I kissed him passionately. When I put my arms around him, he did the same. I just can't believe we're finally going to be married.

**(A/N: Okay, there you have it! I'm thinking about making a sequel to this. Should I? Or will that just be a waste? Let me know soon!)**


End file.
